


Carol Capers

by Dwimordene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2003-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimordene/pseuds/Dwimordene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back again for round two of the Tolkien Carols Challenge. So far, we have "O Come O Come Tinuviel", "O Nazgul Night", and "The Hobbit Bears a Burden". This is linked to my forum, but one can also go <a href="http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=5&forumId=67&messageId=18584">here</a> if you want to comment on anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Come O Come Tinuviel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

O come O come Tinúviel  
And ransom him whom you love so well  
That dwells in dark captiv'ty here  
Until the pit of Sauron's lair's laid bare

Rejoice, rejoice, and flee that pit of hell  
They come for you, the werewolves so fell

O come O come thou Lady of Twilight  
Who to thy love a glorious sight  
Appeared in ancient times at his call  
In starlit majesty and awe

Rejoice, rejoice, pause not now for farewells,  
They come for you, the werewolves so fell

O come thou son of Barahir to free  
Thine own from father's tyranny  
From depths of hell a Silmaril must save  
And Morgoth's wrath and might must brave

Rejoice, rejoice, the tale's still to tell  
They come still, Sauron's werewolves so fell

O come thou, Lúthien, no fear  
Before the throne of Morgoth so drear  
Disperse the gloomy clouds of night  
Through dance and song lay low Morgoth's might

Rejoice, rejoice, the Silmaril  
'Tis in your hands your vow to fulfill

O come thou chance, have mercy and come  
And open wide the gates of Angband  
Make safe the path that homeward is bound  
And close the way to Sauron's hound

Rejoice, rejoice, despite Carcharoth  
Ye've lived to tell the tale in Menegroth

O come thou, Vict'ry, from on high  
For fate's to pay and Carcharoth draws nigh  
To lovers true the path of courage show  
And cause them in her ways to go

Rejoice, Rejoice, thy peril's at an end  
Freedom bought high by Beren

O come Desire Immortal bind  
In one the hearts of Elf- and Mankind  
That Eru both his judgment gave  
And thereby victory o'er the grave

Rejoice, rejoice, it faileth not, estel,  
That sustained Beren and Tinúviel  



	2. O Nazgûl Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again for round two of the Tolkien Carols Challenge. So far, we have "O Come O Come Tinuviel", "O Nazgul Night", and "The Hobbit Bears a Burden". This is linked to my forum, but one can also go [here](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=5&forumId=67&messageId=18584) if you want to comment on anything.

To the tune of "O Holy Night"

******

Ringwraith in flight  
the stars were brightly shining  
til you the night  
of despair cast o'er the earth

Long lay the world  
in fear and terror pining  
for you appeared  
wraith on wings, trailing dearth

No thrill of doubt  
Secure in terrible glory  
For Sauron reigns  
Immeasurably strong.

Fall on your knees!  
O, hear the Nazgûl voices:

"O, night malign  
O, night of Sauron born

O, night malign  
O, night malign!"  



	3. The Hobbit Bears a Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again for round two of the Tolkien Carols Challenge. So far, we have "O Come O Come Tinuviel", "O Nazgul Night", and "The Hobbit Bears a Burden". This is linked to my forum, but one can also go [here](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=5&forumId=67&messageId=18584) if you want to comment on anything.

To the tune of ["The Holly Bears a Crown".](http://www.informatik.uni-hamburg.de/~zierke/watersons/songs/thehollybearsacrown.html)

****

Now the hobbit he bears a burden  
The One Ring of gold  
That to Sauron gave dominion  
In days of old

And Gandalf the agèd wizard  
The last hope did foresee  
It's a race to Mt. Orodruin  
In hope or folly.

Folly? Folly!

It's a race to Mt. Orodruin  
In hope or folly.

Now the hobbit he bears a burden  
Across the land green  
From the Shire up to Imladris  
By way of Bree

Four hobbits and Ranger  
Crossed the country secretly  
From the Shire up to Imladris  
with Bill the Pony.

Folly? Folly!

From the Shire up to Imladris  
with Bill the Pony.

Now the hobbit he bears a burden  
A black path he'll go  
And whither it leads us all  
The Wise do not know

And Gandalf the agèd wizard  
The last hope did foresee  
It's a race to Mt. Orodruin  
In hope or folly.

Folly? Folly!

It's a race to Mt. Orodruin  
In hope or folly.

Now the hobbit he bears a burden  
Weighted blood red  
And there within the Sammath Naur  
Fell Gollum from the ledge

And Sméagol destroyed the One Ring  
Our savior Gollum-y  
For the lord of fate in Arda's  
a sense of irony

For the lord of fate in Arda's  
A sense of irony.


	4. Go Tell It In Imladris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again for round two of the Tolkien Carols Challenge. So far, we have "O Come O Come Tinuviel", "O Nazgul Night", and "The Hobbit Bears a Burden". This is linked to my forum, but one can also go [here](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=5&forumId=67&messageId=18584) if you want to comment on anything.

Go tell it in Imladris  
Over the mountains, Steward's heir  
Go tell it in Imladris  
"We need advice, Elrond!"

While Rangers kept their watching  
O’er Anduin that night,  
Osgiliath was wary  
Of dark incarnate fright

Go tell it in Imladris  
Over the mountains, Steward's heir  
Go tell it in Imladris  
"We need advice, Elrond!"

Ranger and guardsman trembled  
When lo! upon the field  
There came the Riders flying  
And terror they did wield

Go tell it in Imladris  
Over the mountains, Steward's heir  
Go tell it in Imladris  
"We need advice, Elrond!"

Osgiliath was burning  
When Faramir did dream  
Salvation couched in riddles  
Alas, what could they mean?

Go tell it in Imladris  
Over the mountains, Steward's heir  
Go tell it in Imladris  
"We need advice, Elrond!"

A broken sword, what use is that  
To Gondor's current plight?  
A Halfling cannot measure up  
To any Man's full might.

Go tell it in Imladris  
Over the mountains, Steward's heir  
Go tell it in Imladris  
"We need advice, Elrond!"

Isildur's bane shall waken  
So says the fateful verse  
But Orc arrows are plentiful  
It must be something worse

Go tell it in Imladris  
Over the mountains, Steward's heir  
Go tell it in Imladris  
"We need advice, Elrond!"

One hundred days and ten I journeyed  
And all for a dream  
That came to me but once to show  
Gondor's fall in seeming

Go tell it in Imladris  
Over the mountains, Steward's heir  
Go tell it in Imladris  
"We need advice, Elrond!"

The Ring lies with a hobbit  
The Ranger bears the sword  
I knew that naught could come of dreams  
Save elvish-made discord!

Go tell it in Imladris  
Over the mountains, Steward's heir  
Go tell it in Imladris  
"We need advice, Elrond!"


End file.
